


nothing like the rain [when you're in outer space]

by leothequeenn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Ash is from Venus, Cashton, F/M, Fluff, Luke is from Jupiter, Mikey is from Mercury, Muke - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, and Cal is from Neptune, extraterrestrial beings, fem!Mikey and fem!Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four extraterrestrials go to one planet in search of something different. however, the four meet and become roommates in hoping to learn about the planet Earth. Though, how could you learn about Earth from your roommates whenever they are searching for information about Earth, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [prologue] good-bye, home planet [hello, mother earth]

**Author's Note:**

> From writing-prompt-s on tumblr: “four roommates are extraterrestrials who have taken human form in the hopes of learning about Earth’s culture. Unfortunately, each alien is from a different planet and believes the other three are normal humans” i saw this and saw four ETs and immediately thought of 5sauce omg
> 
> HI 5SAUCE FANS I'M BACK :*

Mikilarga Mercon didn’t know what she was getting herself into. She knew she had to actually arrive on Earth to know about it, since no one on Mercury had ever been able to get knowledge about the apparent third planet from the sun. No one knew about Earth except for the fact that it was the third planet from the sun and two planets away from her own home. She wanted to know more about it, wanted to know what it was about.

Achstia Veni thought she would just learn about her sister planet. No one knew anything about Earth or why it was so blue and green, but she was envious of that planet and wanted to know what it was like living on it. She wanted to know just what exactly happened on Earth and she wanted to experience it for herself.

Lukageo Zarageo just wanted to get away from the raging storms on Jupiter, wanted to find some peace on a peaceful planet and to learn the ways of Earth beings. He wanted to live somewhere new, somewhere different from his big planet with speedy winds. Somewhere where he was different and everything around him was different for a change.

Callua Mer'ri was a bit upset. Being stuck on the planet Neptune ever since he was born into this galaxy made him a bit blue -- both literally and figuratively. There was barely any land, any stable land that he could properly walk on and not swim in, but for what he learned from his ancestral units, what they knew about it at least, was that there was a planet closer to the sun, closer to the warmth and it had _land_. And that was really what he wanted. He wanted some place new and warm and stable. He wanted some place like Earth.

That was what they all wanted. To be on Earth, to experience what it was really like, to know what it was like from the perspective of someone new. Of course, their parental units weren’t supportive of their decision at first, wanting them to stay on their home planet like normal little aliens, to stay safe and alive, to have their well being be protected. Of course, the teens didn’t like that, and started to rebel. They started to pack up their belongings and planned out a reckless course to the planet they want to know about. The first thing they did at the crack of their dusk, they each hijacked a small space pod with their belongings inside and launched off toward the planet they wanted to be at, planet Earth.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mikilarga landed a bit south of a water park. It was late at night, fortunately, so no one had seen her pod crash into a field of crops. She got out after a few moments, dizzy and disoriented. But regardless, she still walked across to the water park, seeing a poster of what she assumed a human looked like. It was a teenager, or what she assumed a teenage human looked like, with some straight hair and pale skin. She then scanned the image and transformed herself into her own version of a human, with flaming red hair and a bunch of markings on her arms and fingers. Back at home, she had four legs and eight eyes. When she wandered around, she saw a bathroom and peeked in, looking at her own reflection. She had green eyes, a small little piercing above her eye, and dark pink lips. She touched her own lips, starting to get giddy at being an actual human. But what did humans do? What was she going to do? Who was going to help her? She figured she would head into the bathrooms, hoping to see some lockers or something inside to get her some clothes. Just like on Mercury, she figured humans couldn’t walk around naked. When that didn’t work, she searched in her pod to find a silver suit that she had packed away. That would be good enough for right now. She then glanced at her pod, looking at how destroyed it got from the rough landing, took her supplies out and made sure to self destruct the pod.

Achstia took a hard turn and landed somewhere near an open campfire. There had been campers that were there, actual humans, but they had been tucked away in what looked like paper homes, probably recharging their humanoid shells. Did all humans do that, sleep outside in paper huts? On her way from Venus she had saw some other homes that looked more stable than those paper cloth things, though so maybe all humans didn’t do it. The alien had gotten out of her pod after a few seconds of pure confusion, and she had stumbled her way over to the campsite. It was weird walking around with a new atmosphere and Achstia was almost starting to choke on it. Her body felt lighter and her reptilian tail almost got caught on itself as she slithered quickly toward the cloth homes. She had had better breathing units on her old home, what with the seven lungs needed to filter the gases of the atmosphere along with her skin. But here, she wasn’t able to breathe. She needed to change. The more she looked though, she saw that the humans were tucked away in their cloth homes. She was luckily able to see one of them through a bit of mesh at the top of the home. Was that what a human looked like? Achstia then figured she would take a shot at it, scanned the human quietly and transformed into the young adult human so that she could breathe in this atmosphere and as she felt around she knew that she had long curly hair and dimples on her cheeks. She had figured that while she had gotten the human form right, the transformation gave her her own characteristics. Now that she was human, though, she was able to snatch some clothes from the sleeping humans and walked out in a random direction, hoping for find more Earthlings.

Lukageo landed in a popular, busy neighborhood of suburban homes late at night. He had landed in the backyard of one home, landing dangerously close to a littler house that he heard a growl come from. Getting out of his pod and walking up the stairs to the light in the home, he had scanned the room and quickly transformed into his own version of a human. For some strange reason, the characteristics given to him were ones that matched the youngest looking boys there instead of ones that he thought he would’ve been given. Luckily, he hadn’t been stark naked otherwise he was sure that the humans would’ve done something about it, maybe call some force unit to remove him. The boys who were sitting at a table had caught sight of him, their eyes widening whenever they realized there was someone there. Lukageo didn’t know if he had transformed completely, but whenever they were calling for who he assumed was their parental units, he was able to glance at his hand and see that it was a pale skin color, one that matched the humans in front of him. The maternal unit was looking at him like he was his long lost child, and they had opened the door that was preventing him from entering. He had figured they had seen the pod slowly smoking in the backyard and immediately knew that _something_ was up, and he had only managed to squeak out, “I am not going to hurt you Earthlings,” before they pulled him inside.

Callua's pod, ironically, ended up in part of the ocean. He didn’t know where exactly he was but he knew that it was warm, _much_ warmer than the temperatures on Neptune. Neptune was cold, but the fact that he was able to land in warm water excited him, because that probably meant that he had landed on Earth. He knew for a fact that Earth was warmer, since it was closer to the sun. The alien from Neptune then swam up, resurfacing and seeing a nighttime surfer sitting on the waves. Immediately he scanned him, transforming into a human version of the surfer, except for the fact that he had blond hair and Callua had dark hair from what he could gather. Suddenly he was able to get the surfer’s attention and spewed out, “I think I lost my clothing item.” He could tell the surfer was a bit confused (and a bit startled that he had fallen out of the sky and then was asking him for a clothing item) but if he wanted to say something about it, he wasn’t given the chance because Callua then sighed, transformed the surfer into a fish and stole his swimming trunks and tank top. After that, he swam to shore, reminding himself that he can’t breathe underwater that time and he can only breathe in oxygen. He had to remind himself of that. He swam to shore and resurfaced, feeling his new feet on the hot sand. He looked up at the sky, seeing a lightly lit moon shining back at him. And he felt at home.


	2. [1] finding a home

Walking around with no pod or mode of transportation made Mikilarga’s humanoid legs hurt. She had connected up with a forest, which made her trip even worse as time went on because she was starting to get lost. Earth didn’t seem to have the same gravitational pull like Mercury, so she couldn’t even tell where she was. And if she had been able to, she doubted anything would’ve worked. She couldn’t find out any information about Earth so far and she didn’t know where her location was.

The more she stumbled into the thick mass of leaves that surrounded her, she thought about calling home. But the fact that she had even thought about giving up and going home while her parental units probably didn’t know that she was there would make the situation worse. The fact that she thought about going back home whenever she was only there for what seemed a few Mercury hours made her decide to be hard-headed. The girl wasn’t about to give up, especially whenever she just got here.

She had continued to walk through the thick forest and eventually stumbled across a road that connected her to some suburban neighborhood. She continued to stumble her way into a yard with a home in front of it, hoping that someone would be able to get her some new clothes. While she loved the fashion back at home, she was pretty sure that she would stand out like a sore tentacle with the silver body suit. She eventually knocked on a house that looked dark inside, wondering if she could just get into the home and recharge herself there. She needed to recharge, walking all that way on a new pair of humanoid legs was exhausting.

As soon as she tried to turn the handle, it wouldn’t let her enter. Wasn’t that how things worked on Earth? That’s how it worked on Mercury at least. She called out a, “hello?” and winced at her voice because it sounded so weird to hear herself speaking in a human language. She tapped on the surface refraining her from coming in, and eventually she heard some shuffling around and a human saying something behind the door.

“It’s almost midnight, what is it?--” an older woman said until she opened the door, glancing at the girl who was standing on her porch. “Oh. Hello dear.” Her accent was thick, and Mikilarga did her best to scan it and copy it for her own.

“I-I need somewhere to recharge,” she said quietly, subconsciously playing with her hands. She was new to having five fingers. It was better than three. “My pod had gotten destroyed while landing and so I have nowhere to be.”

The woman looked startled to hear her response, like she didn’t quite understand what exactly she was talking about. Were humans not learning about other extraterrestrials? If they weren’t, had she just made a bad mistake?

The woman shook her head in awe, but regardless, said something to a Daryl human, and how she was letting someone who needed help inside. Mikilarga took one step inside and immediately felt the eyes of Daryl on hers, and she quickly stepped behind the woman as if it were her maternal unit.

“Daryl, I think… I think someone had just given us an opportunity! We could finally have a child that we’ve always wanted,” the woman continued to say and held onto the alien like she would disappear. The man didn’t seem too convinced, too thrilled about it and Mikilarga knew that he probably knew that it wasn’t a good idea hosting an alien, but the woman seemed happy about it. “What’s your name?” she asked the girl as she turned to her, and the girl blinked.

“Mikilarga.” It was weird going back to her old native tongue, but as soon as she said it the parents stopped and looked at each other. She hoped to clarify herself. “I am from the planet Mercury. Please let me recharge here.” Mikilarga explained, in which the humans looked at her with widened eyes. “I have come to Earth to learn about you human beings.” Maybe it wasn’t much better to clarify exactly who she was and where she was from, but she felt like it would be a good idea to clear up any questions the humans might have.

There was a look that was exchanged between the two humans and, now that they knew she was an alien, didn’t take much action against her. They seemed to talk to each other in hushed tones as Mikilarga looked around the strange place, looking at a reflection of herself.

“Is that what I look like?” she asked, turning toward the humans and in a moment, the woman smiled.

“Yes, you do look like that. I’m not too crazy about the dyed hair, but it’s okay.” There was a moment of silence before the woman continued to speak. “I’m Karen. Come on, can I call you Mikey as a nickname?” Mikilarga didn’t know what a nickname was, but she nodded her head at Karen. She liked the nickname Mikey, even though she didn’t even know what that was. Maybe that could be her humanoid name. She hadn’t thought about changing her name, but she might as well.

“Mikey,” Mikilarga -- _Mikey,_ she was Mikey -- repeated and followed the woman as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lukageo was quick to be ushered inside by the strange human. As he was forced to sit down, he was able to see himself in a quick reflection and saw that he looked like one of the boys who was currently standing by him. They weren’t using much force but he figured he might as well sit and comply with the human’s orders. Landing in a popular place with humans had been risky, but it wasn’t like he could plan that out any better. He was just glad he was able to get into a human form and breathe like normal again. He was also glad he didn’t have five eyes or something that would definitely get him in trouble.

“Who are you and why are you in my backyard?” One of the humans said and the maternal unit had playfully slapped the human’s arm. “I’m just saying,” he said, sounding awfully thick with an accent and Lukageo had managed to decode it, managed to copy it and use it as his own.

“I am searching for a home in order to educate myself about your planet.” Lukageo mumbled, looking at the woman with a bit of hope in his eyes. The woman smiled at him, said that her name was Liz and she had two children -- Jack and Ben. She then asked for his name, if he had one, and Lukageo had to figure out how to normalize his own name. “Lu-Luke?” he stated questionably, hoping that was an Earth name, and Liz smiled at him. He felt a little weird about how accepting they were of having an alien in their home, but he was glad that they did. Maybe all Earthlings were like this? He couldn’t be too sure, and so he didn’t want to risk it. But they seemed to understand. “I’m from Jupiter.”

“And we’re from Earth,” one of the human boys had said, laughing a bit after it and Luke registered that as hilariousness. Lukageo -- _Luke,_ he had to remind himself that he was _Luke_ \-- laughed too.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Callua made his way up to a beach house that seemed to look abandoned. He peeped inside the window and saw that the room was dark, but only in a moment there were lights that had turned on and the room had glowed a light white color.

There was a female human walking around, her hair up in a long ponytail and she was pouring something out of a container into a smaller container before drinking it. Callua didn’t mean to stare, really, it was just amazing looking at how quickly the human moved around with her legs, with how she was able to walk like he was and not have to swim like on his home planet.

Apparently, he had been staring long enough for her to notice him, and in a mad dash she had ran over to him, opening up the window. “What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you at my house in the middle of the night?!”

Callua was surprised to be screamed at, yet he didn’t move much from the girl. She had an accent, a warm and inviting accent that, even though she was yelling at him, it was fine. He copied her accent and made it his own, muttering out, “‘m Calum.”

That hadn’t been the name she had expected, but he saw her mood slowly start to change. She started to seem more tense, but she wasn’t angry.

“‘M Calum?” he tried, trying once again to humanize his own alien name and she had still looked at him like he was strange. Humans were the ones that were strange, but he wasn’t about to say that. She looked him up and down before closing the window. She had walked around in her kitchen before grabbing a few things that he couldn’t see, and then she had walked out of the room. Clueless and desperate to know where she was, he looked around with her until he was face to face with her, near her front door. “I was looking for you--”

“Listen up, creep. What are you doing outside my house, watching me like some sort of pervert? Like some kind of weirdo?” The girl hissed and Callua had definitely realized she was a bit feisty. Maybe she wasn’t from Earth? Maybe he wasn’t on Earth? What if he had gone too far past it? Most of the aliens he knew that were feisty came from Mercury, but even then he wasn’t sure if that were real or not. “Are you listening to me?”

“I came to Earth to learn more about you humans.” Callua summed up basically what he came there for. “I want to learn about your planet and your culture.” His new accent was getting hard to speak instead of his own native tongue, but he continued to try and get better at it. “I’m Callua.”

“You said something about your name being Calum?” the girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

Callua laughed a bit, which probably wasn’t the best thing to do but he had found it to be quite embarrassing. “I figured humans wouldn’t be able to understand my language, or my name, so I tried to… Well, humanize it, if that makes any sense?”

The girl in front of him seemed to pause for a moment, looking Callua up and down. “If that’s the case…” she trailed off, looking back at his eyes again, “why don’t you all look so freaky and alienish then?”

Callua grinned a bit, stepped back and transformed into a quick glance of his normal self, only cutting it off at the torso because while he didn’t know jack squat about the gravity there, he was sure he would fall over if he had transformed into his tail. He quickly transformed into his human self he had registered as Calum so he could breathe in this terrible atmosphere again. The girl in front of him stared at him, her eyes and mouth wide open.

“I don’t know if I should run or sit here and just have you do freaky alien tricks.” The girl muttered, making sure not to remove her gaze from him. “How did you get here in the first place?”

“My space pod, but it had landed in the ocean and so it isn’t functional now.” Callua grinned a bit at her again, “and then I managed to get here.”

“How do you breathe?” the girl asked and Callua was glad to see that she was actually interested in learning about him instead of killing him. He had altered his look a bit to match her ethnicity, figuring he might as well since she was probably the one who he would talk to about Earth. She had noticed the slight change in his appearance and couldn’t help but grin a bit as well.

“Well, I’m from Neptune and so, breathing underwater is kind of a common occurrence. But, now that I think about it, your water isn’t even like our water. But the swimming motion is still the same. Since I couldn't breathe in oxygen, which your terrible atmosphere is partly made up of, I had to transform myself to have lungs.” Callua clarified and fell silent. The girl had extended out her hand. The alien looked at her with an arched eyebrow, something that he didn’t even know he could do, and the other rolled her eyes, dropping her hand as she did.

“If you’re gonna be on Earth for a while, you should know that as an introduction, we sometimes shake hands.” She then extended her hand again. “I’m Mali Koa. Now you say your name and then you grab onto my hand and we do this weird up and down motion.”

“Callua,” he said, grabbing onto Mali Koa’s hand, and doing what she did. “Or, technically since I am on Earth I should call myself Calum.”

Mali rolled her eyes, but that time it was a bit playfully, not as harsh as she could've been. “Whatever you say, you weirdo.” She hadn’t said it as harshly as she did the first time and so Callua -- Calum -- had figured that was an improvement.

“If you do not mind, I would like to recharge.” Calum said, once again gaining the weird look from Mali. “I am very exhausted. I’m assuming humans also recharge too?”

After a moment, she nodded her head. “Yeah… yeah they do.” And if she were going crazy, might as well call the doctors because she quickly led the alien inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Achstia was quick to realize she was a bit off from her intended target. She had calculated it to be aiming for a specific part of the land, one specific little part, but she figured she was a bit off. Her aim had been something with an S, but she had eventually walked and found that she was in the town of Hornsby. She didn’t know what to do to get to the town she had planned on being in and so there she was, just randomly walking around the town of Hornsby, hoping to find someone to help her.

She realized that it was starting to get lighter the more she walked, and she eventually ran into a group of one human walking in front and two little humans walking behind her. Noticing that they’ve been the first humans that she’s seen in, she decided to go and ask them. Of course, she would have to have them speak first, since she was pretty sure they couldn’t understand Venetian. She made herself look busy, looking around at the shoppes and everything around her and accidentally bumped into the pack of humans. “Oh, sorry, dear.”

Achstia quickly analyzed the thick accent the female human had said and tried to experiment with it in her mind, and she ended up sounding a bit high pitched but she matched the accent nevertheless. “N-No, it’s okay,” she said. “I’m fairly new here. Can you help me get to some town that has an S in the beginning of its name?”

She knew that that wouldn’t be enough for them to help her, and the adult human gave her a blank look. One of the little humans, though, had said something about a Sydney and Achstia assumed that the female human had said that since it was probably the closest S town nearby. Either way, she assumed that was the S town she wanted to get to.

“Oh, Sydney?” The maternal unit said, glancing back over at the foreign creature. “We were just about to go there.”

“O-oh, you were?”

“Yes, to visit our family.” The female human said, and Achstia couldn’t help but ask if she could come along. She wanted to see a family, a human family, one that was larger than this one. The female looked a little concerned as to why this stranger wanted to join her and her family. “Are you sure you don’t want to go visit your own?”

“My family is back on my home planet and do not know that I am here on Earth.”

There was a bit of silence as the female human glanced at Achstia, keeping her eyes on her. Maybe she had said something wrong? Was she not supposed to tell humans where she was from? Nevertheless, she had backed up a bit as the glance from the human had turned cold. Achstia wasn't sure what that meant.

“I do not want to hurt you,” Achstia said, her arms defensively raising up. “I just want to learn about you Earthlings.”

“And momma, she’s so pretty,” one of the little humans said, stepping past her mother to stand by Achstia. “Look at her, she looks a little like you, momma!”

The maternal unit had stopped and changed her expression, one from cold to maybe, just maybe a bit of realization. But suddenly she asked, “what planet are you from?” She said it a bit with a hushed tone, so maybe Achstia wasn't supposed to say who she was. But around this woman, she felt safe. Like this woman had been taught about other extraterrestrials. Was that how every human was?

“I’m from Venus,” Achstia said, “and you can call me Ashton.” That was Earthlike, wasn’t it? The name? She figured it was. “But my real name is Achstia.”

The female human nodded her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Is she coming with?” One of the humans asked. The maternal unit sighed, like she knew it was a bad idea and so Achstia -- _Ashton_ \-- had to prove herself worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
